Jaune Arc the trap
by Golden Gangstar
Summary: Jaune Arc was sometimes described as a "girl trapped in a boy's body" by some of his teammates (actually they just called him girly) but after stumbling upon Ren's old things (somehow) he finds a very interesting box that will change him forever... {One shot unless enough support is gained}


_**Jaune the king of Traps**_

 _ **AN: I may have hit my head when I thought of this one… Oh who am I kidding this idea came naturally to me, so far I've seen no fanfictions with Jaune Arc being a Trap so my mind said {You know what let's be the first ones to make this kind of fanfic a reality} and I agreed with it…. Hooray for originality… I think**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Jaune Arc was called many things… Actually, he's mostly been called vomit boy but that isn't important right now, according to him at least, anyways he's earned some nicknames here and there, but he's never been called "girly" before.

Sure, he uses women's hair lotion when no one is around and sure he does put some make up on his face, there's also that magazine that has dresses for all occasions… Oh and the cheerleading plus dancing exercises help him with his agility and flexibility! Sure, he wore the _girls_ cheerleading uniforms but that didn't matter…! Right? There's no way in Remnant that he's girly like team RWBY claim!

"Sorry Jaune but… The things you just described are things girls do exclusively" Jaune's closest partner and master Pyrrha Nikos has just admitted that he's girly…. Wait, maybe Ren has some actual common sense unlike the rest of his friends!

"Jaune we've discussed this before, doing these activities won't change my opinion of you" this broke the Blonde's heart, with a sigh of defeat the Arc sulked and shuffled back to his room to call it an early night… The only reason he never asked Nora was because she was too busy getting high on sugar… No one really gets it but it's better not to question it.

"Am I really that girly? No, it can't be… But they were right when they said all my activities are meant for girls on- Augh!" jaune unceremoniously tripped on a box that somehow managed to magically get in front of him, when he checked out the box in more detail it had the word _**ANIME with Traps – Belongs to Lie Ren. DON'T TOUCH!**_

"Anime? What the heck is an anime?" grabbing one of the various DVD boxes in the old cardboard box he crawled to the nearby tv and inserted the disk that was in the box on the DVD player, Jaune looked at the DVD box to check its contents

"Himegoto? What kinda name is that? I guess it must be a mistralian thing, so I won't judge 'till I see the whole thing" And this is how the adorkable Knight Jaune Arc, discovered anime and the wonders of being a trap.

 **1 week later**

Both team RWBY and JNPR were eating their lunch in the cafeteria and discussing about mundane things to pass the time

"Have any of you seen Jaune anywhere recently?" Pyrrha was worried about their team leader, at first he would lock himself in the bathroom and bring the tv and DVD player with him and a box she didn't interfere because she thought it would resolve itself by the end of the day but she was dead wrong, it got to the point where Jaune kicked them out of their dorm room and refused to open up so they were forced to bunk in with team RWBY, it's been a week since then and they haven't heard anything from Jaune ever since…

"No, we haven't seen him anywhere at all and trust me, we searched… _everywhere"_ to emphasize her point ruby waved her left hand in a wide arc

"Heck we even buste- Er I mean we managed to open the door, but no one was there" Yang said as she took a bite out of her turkey sandwich

"C'mon! I'm sure our fearless leader's just watching something that will change his identity because all of you were really insensitive when it came to his own feelings" Nora then proceeded to stuff her mouth with pancakes, everyone obviously tuned her out since they were conditioned to do so whenever she began to spout nonsense to them

"Today we have combat class with miss Goodwitch so unless he wants to suffer Goodwitch's wrath then he'll have to come out of hiding" Blake put in her two cents as she was reading her book (Ninjas of love, but she's hiding it with a cover that says Bill Nye the science guy: Book edition #12

"…" The Schnee heiress didn't say anything since she obviously didn't care about the blonde dolt, ever since his one-week disappearance she had been secretly celebrating the fact that she didn't have to hear another shitty song from the retarted blonde knight… Yeah, Weiss was at her wits' end so it was a blessing that it even happened in the first place.

"Wow Weiss, you don't have to be so cold you know" Ruby tried her best to make the white-haired girl talk but alas she simply refused by tilting her head away, with a heavy sigh Pyrrha stood up.

'Lunch will be over soon, so we should head to combat class right now" with a nod everyone stood up and left the cafeteria.

When the two teams arrived, they didn't expect the students to already be there, let alone have practice matches when the bell hasn't even rung yet, but there they were students fighting vigorously against each other under the watchful glare of Glynda Goodwitch.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem like Jaune was part of the early crowd of people...

The class passed relatively quickly with some close fights here and there but for the most part most of the fights have been rather lackluster… Pyrrha's beatdown against team CRDL pretty much set the bar up in a high spot for everyone who witnessed it

"now for our last fight of the period we shall have Jaune Arc vs Cardin Winchester" Glynda said as she adjusted a few things in her scroll, once she looked up, however. Only Cardin was present in the arena while Jaune Arc was missing

"*ahem* Miss Nikos, do you mind explaining to me why your team leader seems to be missing from my class" she asked in a cold tone that sent shivers up Pyrrha's spine

"Um… Well you see… He…" she couldn't say anything at all, how was she supposed to know where he was?! For all she knows he may have escaped to Vale!

"My apologies for being late Ms. Goodwitch but there was an urgent matter that I had to attend to" a voice was heard but it was not his voice… It sounded feminine extremely so, if it wasn't for the fact that the voice was deepish in nature everyone would have thought it was a girl talking.

Instead of seeing the Arc boy walk down the stairs while fumbling his weapons like the amateur he was, the only thing everyone saw was a "girl" that had long blond hair that is tied by white ribbons with a slight greenish hue, separating "her" hair into three ponytails at the back and one ponytail at each side of "her". "She" has a short fringe and two curls of hair that frames "her" face. "She" has bright blue eyes and long eyelashes and wears pink nail polish. "She wore something akin to a prison guard's uniform, but it is white in color and has some modifications. "Her" uniform is more a long skirt than pants and wears high-heeled white boots decorated with white ribbons. In short "Jaune Arc" was now dressed as the exact replica of Hitoshi Sugoroku, not that anyone knew anyways.

No one could say a word as they saw a girl who claimed to be Jaune Arc came striding down the stairs and onto the arena with nothing but her fists… Actually, the girl had a pair of brass knuckles equipped that were decorated in diamonds and other rare gems to give it some flair.

"And you are?" Glynda couldn't help but ask, she was in denial and why wouldn't she after all some girl walks into her class and claims she's someone whose she's clearly not

"My name is Jaune Arc, I have seven sisters and most of them are huntresses except for the younger ones, my parents Joseph (Joestar… Maybe) Arc and Soleil Arc, they are also professional huntsmen but have retired due to us, I am currently the only male Arc besides my father… I hope that this information shall suffice" Jaune asked cheekily as he saw Glynda's stunned face, but it was short lived as she managed to calm herself down and went back to her cold and stoic face

"I see… Then the match shall begin accordingly, Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester you can begin now!" With that said Cardin pulled out his mace but instead of attacking head on like he usually would he decided to mess with the Arc

"C'mon Jauney boy, I knew you were pathetic but this, this is just sad" he tried to rile him up like he would always do, Jaune would shout a war cry and blindly swing at him before getting to tired, that's when Cardin usually gave the last blow… But not this time.

With blinding speed Jaune managed to get on top of Cardin's head and stood there as he had a mischievous grin

"Cardin dear~ you still speak so lowly of me despite the incident at the forever falls forest… I guess I have no choice but to Punish you~" the way he said it was so sweet that Cardin felt he was being mentally crushed by the overwhelming sweetness and the amount of venom that came from the actual meaning of it

"Why you little-!" Cardin attempt to catch the Arc was in vain since he had long disappeared from his spot on top Cardin's head

"My, my you really are slow, at this rate the fight will take far too long… So I'll just end it right now~" before Cardin could react…

A quick jab to the stomach knocked the air out of him

Everyone was shocked to see Jaune Arc! Yes! that Jaune to pull a damn Goku! This especially applied to a certain Lie Ren

 _ **Jaune Arc, delicate as an orchid, fair as a cherry blossom…**_

A knee to the face made the armored brute spiral backwards from the sheer strength of the attack

 _ **The personification of feminine grace…**_

A quick suplex shut Cardin up… Is what would happen if he could scream, but he can't

 _ **And a dude.**_

Cardin was thrown around like a rag doll by Jaune who was simply smiling at the rest of team CRDL as if to say, _you're all next, and you_ _ **will**_ _suffer by_ _ **MY**_ _hands_

 _ **Tall as a willow, slender as a reed… A dude…**_

Jaune had Cardin in a painful headlock and refused to let go even when Cardin started to slap the floor signifying his surrender, he just took it all in and let out a sadistic smile

 _ **Radiant while in battle… Dude**_

Jaune repeatedly smashed Cardin's head on the floor with the same sadistic smile, somehow Cardin's aura level wasn't on the red zone yet, but that didn't matter to the Arc as he continued his slaughter against his former bully

 _ **The sun dips low in the rosy sky… Cicadas buzz… Jaune Arc, is a dude**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **AN: What the hell did I create… Anyways all I have to say is, if you want to use this in a reaction fic then it's fine by me, oh and this shall remain a one shot… unless it gains enough support from you guys**


End file.
